bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 507.b Bubble Guppies: Nonny and the Chocolate Factory the Musical! (Part 2)
Plot When Nonny wins a golden ticket to the weird and wonderful Grouper Chocolate Factory, it's the chance of a lifetime to feast on the sweets he's always dreamed of. But beyond the gates astonishment awaits, as down the sugary corridors and amongst the incredible edible delights, the six lucky winners discover not everything is as sweet as it seems. Cast *Nonny as (Charlie Bucket) *Mr. Grouper as (Willy Wonka) *Mr. Langoustine as (Grandpa Joe) *Goby as (Augustus Gloop) *Deema as (Agnes Gloop) (A fanmade character) *Molly as (Veruca Salt) *Oona as (Violet Beauregarde) *Gil as (Mike Teavee) *Mrs. Imani as (Mrs. Gloop) *Mr. Gentilella as (Mr. Salt) *Mr. Shaskan as (Mr. Beauregarde) *Mrs. Gordon as (Mrs. Teavee) *Sandy as (Grandma Josephine) *Martin as (Grandpa George) *Dot as (Grandma Georgina) *Mrs. Pirruccello as (Mrs. Bucket) *Mr. Pirruccello as (Mr. Bucket) *Miss Jenny as (Mrs. Pratchett) *Announcer as (Jerry) *The Mayor as (Cherry) *Director Lobster and Pilot as (Lovebird Posh Couple) *Little Fish as (Oompa-Loompas) Information *Genres: Adventure, Comedy, Family, Fantasy, Musical *Rating: PG. There is a bit of violence, a couple of drugs mentioned, and some sad or scary scenes. *Type of story: Musical-fantasy film *Love Couples: Director Lobster x Pilot Trivia *This story is based on the 2013 West End musical "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory the Musical." You can read about it on Wikipedia. *There are some regular and fanon characters in this story. Story Start of Part 2. (Nonny gets out his pen and opens the notebook. He starts to think.) Nonny: If 5 boys have X bars of chocolate, and each bar has 5 squares, and X is 2 x 1, then how many squares of chocolate does each boy have? Hmmm... (He looks at the blank page.) Nonny: If 5... how many... squares... chocolate... Dear Mr. Grouper. (He starts writing down a letter for Mr. Grouper and begins to sing.) Nonny (singing): I know that you're a busy man. You must have lots of mail to read. I'm writing for my family 'cause there's nothing special that I need. The time it takes to read this letter will be time well spent. Because I've made a list of things you might want to invent. (Mr. Pirruccello walks up to Nonny who hides the letter. He begins to sing.) Mr. Pirruccello (singing): How's your homework? Nonny (singing): Almost done. Mr. Pirruccello (singing): That's my Nonny, that's my son. (He walks away. Nonny gets out the letter and goes back to writing.) Nonny (singing): For Dad who's always on his feet, you might please grant me this one wish. To keep his shoes attached to him. Some bootstraps made from liquorice. For Sandy, I have drawn a recipe beneath. For molars made of marzipan, when she can't find her teeth. (Mrs. Pirruccello walks up to Nonny. Again, he hides the letter for her not to notice. She begins to sing.) Mrs. Pirruccello (singing): Have you scrubbed up? Nonny (singing): Yes I did. Mrs. Pirruccello (singing): That's my Nonny, that's my kid. (She walks away to put the washing away. Nonny gets the letter out and continues writing.) Nonny (singing): When I was smaller than I am, I think one day we saw the sea. My mom, she had an ice cream and was happy as a mom can be. For her, I would invent an ice cream that would never melt. So she can feel all day the way I wish she always felt. For Grandpa Martin and his Dot, something not in any store. Some pillows made from marshmallows. To keep the noise down when they snore! For Grandpa Langoustine, who soon is turning 90 and a half. A joke book made from jelly beans, 'cause he just loves to laugh. (Nonny's family all look at Nonny as they were getting ready for bed.) Parents and Grandparents (singing): Off to bed now. Nonny (singing): Counting sheep. (The grandparents began to sing.) Grandparents (singing): Hope we don't die in our sleep. (As they get ready to sleep, Nonny continues writing his letter to final sentences.) Nonny (singing): I think I've thought of everything for you to add your special touch. And when these things are all complete. If it's not asking for too much, please drop them off yourself so we can ask you how d'ya do. And well, I'd like one Grouper bar that I would share with you. Signed, Nonny Pirruccello. Parents and Grandparents (singing): Goodnight, Nonny Pirruccello. Nonny (singing): Signed, Nonny Pirruccello. Inventor. (Nonny folds his letter into a paper aeroplane and throws it out the window. The paper aeroplane flies away into the night sky. He then shuts the window and goes to sleep on the chair with his blanket as his family sleep. The next morning, a whistle blows. As everyone wakes up, Mrs. Pirruccello opens the door and walks in shutting the door behind her.) Mrs. Pirruccello: Morning, all. Grandparents: Morning. Mrs. Pirruccello: Morning, Nonny. Nonny: Morning, Mom. Mrs. Pirruccello: Look what I found in the bus stop. (Mrs. Pirrucello gets out a newspaper.) Mr. Langoustine: Oh! It's today's as well! Mrs. Pirruccello: Maybe our luck's changing. (She hands the grandparents the newspaper pages.) Dot: The scientific page for me please. Martin: Obitchuaries for me. Sandy: Horse racing over here. Mr. Langoustine: And I take the cartoons. (As they read, Nonny is amazed what it says on the headlines.) Nonny: Oh, Grandpa! Look! (The grandparents put down the pages.) Mr. Langoustine: What's wrong, Nonny? Nonny: The headlines! Mr. Langoustine: What headlines? (They turn the pages to the headlines, but they got it in the wrong order.) Dot: At last... Martin: To open... Sandy: Factory... Mr. Langoustine: Grouper. Nonny: No, the other way. (They switch the headlines the other way, but they still got the wrong order.) Martin: To open... Sandy: Factory... Dot: At last... Mr. Langoustine: Grouper. Nonny: No, this way! (Nonny gestures each one of the grandparents to get their headline out in the right order.) Mr. Langoustine: Grouper... Sandy: Factory... Martin: To open... Dot: At last! (All the family get excited about the news, and they quickly turned the page to where the news is all about.) Mr. Langoustine: Oh my goodness! Sandy: What does it say? Mrs. Pirruccello: Read it, Nonny. Nonny: Mr. Tino Grouper is announcing an amazing competition to find a Golden Ticket and you can win a dream trip to his chocolate factory. With a guide tour led by Mr. Tino Grouper himself! (Mr. Langoustine reads the rest.) Mr. Langoustine: 6 Golden Tickets have been hidden inside the wrappers of 6 Grouper chocolate bars. Your challenge is to find one. If you do, you can claim an astonishing prize. Nonny: A surprise? Mr. Langoustine: A brain-boggling mind-mangling snozz-tastic prize! (Dot gets excited at this moment and begins to yell loudly.) Dot: Gin! (Everyone stares at her awkwardly.) Dot: Is it gin? Mr. Langoustine: No, it's sweets. (Mr. Langoustine hands the page for Sandy to read the rest.) Sandy: Enough Grouper confectionary to last the one of every entire lifetime! Nonny: Wow! Mr. Langoustine: That is an amazing prize! Sandy: Every child in the country will want one of those tickets! Dot: Every child in the world! Mr. Langoustine: Not just children, pensioners too. Martin: Well, we may as well forget about it. (Everyone stopped feeling excited and start to feel disappointed about what Martin said.) Martin: We can't afford any kind of chocolate. Never mind Grouper bars. (Nonny starts to realise something.) Nonny: Wait. It's only months for my birthday, isn't it? Mr. Langoustine: So it is! Nonny: And every birthday, I get one bar of chocolate, don't I? Mr. Langoustine: So it does! It does! Nonny: One bar, that's my chance! Mr. Pirruccello: Not this year I'm afraid, Nonny. Mrs. Pirruccello: We were going to tell you. Your dad's lost his job. Mr. Pirruccello: The toothpaste factory's closed down. Mrs. Pirruccello: Last week. Mr. Pirruccello: Blooming machines. We haven't a single penny to spend. Mrs. Pirruccello: I'm sorry, Nonny. (Nonny then starts to feel sad after all the excitement. He sighs sadly. Mr. Pirruccello starts to walks over to him and smiles at him.) Mr. Pirruccello: Never mind, eh? Maybe Mr. Grouper will have another competition next year. (Mrs. Pirruccello smiles too.) Mrs. Pirruccello: Yeah. Mr. Pirruccello: Best to forget about it and let's get you to school. (Mr. Pirruccello opens the door for Nonny to walk out.) Mr. Pirruccello: Come on. You don't want to be late. (Nonny starts to walk slowly, but as the two were about to leave, Mr. Langoustine stops them with a stern look on his face. As he talks, they both walk back in and Mr. Pirruccello shuts the door.) Mr. Langoustine: Now, look here. I know times are hard, but a birthday's a birthday, isn't it? And a person ought to get a present, especially if that person's Nonny. And as it happens, over the years, I have saved up quite a bit on money. (Mr. Langoustine gets out his little sack of money. Sandy gasps at that.) Sandy: Langoustine! Mr. Langoustine: 53.5p in fact. Just enough for one Grouper bar. Sandy: That money's supposed to be for your funeral! Mr. Langoustine: Stick me the binbag and put me on fried egg, Sandy. I don't care about funerals! I care about Nonny! And I think he ought to get a Grouper bar for his birthday. (Nonny feels happy about that thought and runs up to Mr. Langoustine.) Nonny: Grandpa Langoustine, do you mean it? Mr. Langoustine: Of course I mean it. On one condition, if you get one of these Golden Tickets, you have to take me to the factory with you. Do you promise? Nonny: I promise! I promise! Mr. Langoustine: Then it's agreed then! (They both spit on their hands and shake them.) Martin: It's a waste of money, Langoustine. It's a chance of a million. Mr. Langoustine: 6 tickets, 6 chances. Nonny: One chance is all I need. Mr. Langoustine: Where's the wires? Let's get the latest news. Mr. Pirruccello: Never mind the wires. This is a special occasion. Nonny, let's get the telly. (Mr. Pirruccello and Nonny both get out a homemade TV.) Dot: Telly? I didn't know we had a telly. Mr. Pirruccello: Me and Nonny have been fixing it up all this month. Sandy: Look, Langoustine. It's like the one they got for the coronation. Mr. Langoustine: Which coronation? Henry VIII? (They both put the TV in front of the bed.) Mr. Pirruccello: Right, now let's see if we can make this work. Nonny, you hold on to the aerial, and I get the power on. Right, everyone, keep your fingers crossed. (Nonny is holding an aerial as he stands in front of the TV. Mr. Pirruccello hops on to an old bike. As he pedals, the TV screen flickers.) Mr. Langoustine: Left a bit. (Nonny moves left.) Mr. Langoustine: No, no, right a bit. (Nonny moves right. The screen still flickers. Mr. Langoustine gets agitated and turns to Mr. Pirruccello.) Mr. Langoustine: Come on! Pedal harder, can't you? (Mr. Pirruccello pedals harder on the bike.) Mr. Langoustine: Up a bit. (Nonny holds the aerial up.) Mr. Langoustine: No, down a bit. (He then holds the aerial to a normal position.) Mr. Langoustine: Yes, that's it! Perfect! (As Nonny still stands holding the aerial, the screen stops flickering and the news comes on the TV with the logo "Bubbletucky News." A male announcer lobster is sitting at the newsroom with a picture of 2 Golden Tickets marked 1 and 2.) Announcer: Breaking news! We interrupt this programme to bring you news that the first and second Golden Ticket winners have both been found. To find out more, let's go over to our chief confectionary correspondent, Mayor Sundae. (The world spins and the camera zooms into Germany.) (Scene: Butcher's Shop) Announcer: Mayor, where are you? (A female lobster named the Mayor with blonde hair stands in front of a butcher's shop. She wears a blue dress. Behind the shop are the Alps. Next to the Mayor is a very happy woman with 2 fat twins. One is a 12 year old boy and one is a 12 year old girl. The boy has dark indigo hair and dark brown skin, and the girl has peach skin, bright yellow 70's poofy hair, and 2 orange hoops earrings. They are both holding the 2 Golden Tickets smiling happily. Behind them are their father, and there's also a brass band behind them too.) Mayor: Announcer, I'm in Bavaria. Here in this sleepy mountain town, it seems like a chocolate dream has come true for local butcher's son and daughter, and 3 times regional bratwurst eating champions, Goby and Deema Imani! Mrs. Imani: Goby and Deema, my little pumpkins, smile for the cameras! Mayor: Goby and Deema, how do you guys feel? (She lowers the microphone down to Goby and Deema. They both burp loudly in it. The Mayor wipes the microphone with a cloth.) Mayor: Charming! So, Mrs. Imani, the story of hope. How did it all began? (Mrs. Imani begins to sing. The brass band starts to play.) Mrs. Imani (singing): Oh, when I was just a girl, I used to dream of a boy and girl. Who would bring me lots of sweets, and be mein Schwarzwald of joy. My Herr Imanis were quite a meal. But now they seem like just some crumbs, 'cause it turns out that dessert was yet to come! (She giggles joyfully as she pats Goby and Deema on the head. She feeds them Grouper bars as she sings some more.) Mrs. Imani (singing): So, we were wed and in mein magen, something big began to bloom, and my liver and my kidney had to vacate to make room. Then the blessed day arrived, and out they rolled so round and sweet. And the first words that they uttered were... Goby and Deema: Let's eat! Mrs. Imani (singing): Ja! So mit strudel, they'd canoodle, how they loved my pretzel pie. They ate the whole kit and kaboodle, and grew wide as well as high. Though their size is rather shocking, they're what I was traumen of, 'cause there is more, more, more of them to love! (She pats Goby and Deema both on the back happily.) Mrs. Imani: Go ahead, Goby and Deema, don't be shy. Schpill your guts! (They both began to sing.) Goby (singing): Like our mutter und mein vater, we enjoy a healthy meal. Deema (singing): Yes, our outside's soft und flabby, but our inside's made of steel. Goby (singing): We raise piggies in the backyard, and we eat them limb from limb. (Mr. Imani peeks out who has sausages wrapped around his neck. He begins to sing.) Mr. Imani (singing): We don't leave our dachshunds all alone with them! Mrs. Imani: Nein! Deema (singing): So this morning, we were eating when such hunger did attack. Und fifty Grouper bars were waiting for a nice mid-breakfast snack. But the taste was kind of different, like a bratwurst three days old. So, we spat it out and saw we had struck gold! Goby and Deema (singing): Now, we're the perfect ticket winners. For on chocolate, we did teeth. We are excited but keep eating. 'Cause we only stop to breath, and a lifetime full of chocolate, a gesundheit from above, and there'll be more, more, more of us to love! (They all start to yodel.) All (singing): Oh-de-lay-ee! Oh-de-lay-ee! Oh-de-lay-ee! Te-o-lo-de-o-de-lee! Te-o-lo-de-o-de-lee! Te-o-lo-de-o-de-lee! Oh-de-lay-ee! Oh-de-lay-ee! Oh-de-lay-ee! Te-o-lo-de-o-de-lee! Oh-de-lay-ee! Oh-de-lay-ee! Oh-de-lay-ee! Oh-de-lay-ee! Oh-de-lay-ee! Te-o-lo-de-o-de-le! (Mr. Imani and Mrs. Imani stand next to Goby and Deema. They both feed them sausages.) (Scene: Pirruccello Home) (Nonny and his family look disgusted after they watched Goby, Deema, and their family on the TV. The break comes on as they talk.) Sandy: What a revolting woman! Dot: Such repulsive twins! Nonny: 2 Golden Tickets gone. (Nonny crosses out the 2 Golden Tickets on a little blackboard of his own. There are only 4 Golden Tickets left now.) Martin: Only 4 tickets left. Mr. Langoustine: And your birthday's still ages away. Nonny: 29 and a half days. Mr. Langoustine: All the Golden Tickets could be gone by then. Couldn't we bring his birthday forward? All: No! Mr. Langoustine: His birthday or two? All: No! Nonny: My birthday's my birthday, Grandpa Langoustine. You can't change that. It's like you told me, remember? When you had to fight in Africa with that man. Mr. Langoustine: Dr. Clark's the name, I presume. (Martin sighs in disgust.) Martin: Oh, not again. Nonny: That's the one. What did he say to you? Mr. Langoustine: He said, "When the rhino charged, never waither! Fate will decide!" (Mr. Pirruccello mouths the last words after him.) Mr. Langoustine: He was a wise man, Dr. Clark. Nonny: What happened to him? Mr. Langoustine: He got killed by a rhino. But that's not the point. The point is that if there's a Golden Ticket out there with your name on it, it will find you. (The break ends and the news comes back on.) Mr. Langoustine: Oh! Here we go! (Nonny quickly gets out the aerial and sits on the bed. Mr. Pirruccello hops back on the bike and pedals much harder. The announcer sits in the newsroom with a picture of a Golden Ticket marked 3.) Announcer: Breaking news! A third Golden Ticket has been found! And here to tell us all about it is our mistress of all matters Grouper, Mayor Sundae. (The world spins and the camera zooms into England.) (Scene: Fancy Garden) Announcer: Mayor, where are you? (The Mayor stands in a big fancy garden. She is wearing a pink dress and is standing next to a man smiling holding his daughter's hand. A 12 year old girl with long pink hair and light brown skin beems brightly holding the third Golden Ticket and holding her dad's hand. She wears a sparkly pink tutu and a pink ballet leotard. Near them is a big fancy looking house. In between them are 2 topiaries in the shape of squirrels.) Mayor: Announcer, I'm in England. Our winner is 12. She likes ballet. She's the daughter of a peanut billionaire and her name is Molly Gentilella. Mr. Gentilella, tell all. (Molly opens Mr. Gentilella's shirt pocket and places the Golden Ticket inside.) Mr. Gentilella: As soon as Mr. Grouper made his announcement, my Molly expressed a very keen interest in the competition. Molly: I want a ticket now! Mr. Gentilella: How can I possibly refuse? (Molly starts to ballet dance as Mr. Gentilella conducts her. He begins to sing.) Mr. Gentiella (singing): When Molly says... Molly: More! Mr. Gentilella (singing): I buy another store. And when Molly says... Molly: Now! Mr. Gentilella (singing): The sweat forms on my brow. And when Molly says... (He lifts her up in the air.) Molly: Again! Mr. Gentilella (singing): No matter where or when. We'd better all count out and... (She dances on point.) Molly: More! Now! Again! (She gently leans forward and gets catched by Mr. Gentilella in the palms of his hands.) Mr. Gentilella (singing): When Molly says... Molly: Out! Mr. Gentilella (singing): There is no reasonable doubt. (He twirls her around and lifts her leg up that makes it as a swan move.) Mr. Gentilella (singing): And when Molly says... Molly: Fetch! Mr. Gentilella (singing): Well, there's no time to kvetch. And when Molly says... Molly: Obey! (She jumps on the back of his arm. He gives her a piggyback.) Mr. Gentilella (singing): You'd better find a way to make your dollar stretch for... Molly: Out! Fetch! Obey! (He puts her down. She dances gracefully around him and stamps her foot.) Mr. Gentilella (singing): Now when she heard of Grouper's prize, she started to attack. So I told my peanut shellers "Here's a tougher nut to crack!" You've each a thousand Grouper bars, start shelling them at once. (She jumps on his arm and wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her.) Mr. Gentilella (singing): For when Molly's happy, it's much better for her pappy. For 40 days and 40 nights, the ladies tried to pick it. And always to the music of... Molly: I want a Golden Ticket! I want a Golden Ticket! (He puts her down and she dances on pointe once more.) Mr. Gentilella (singing): And then a girl cried out, and in her hand a panacea. A golden ticket on display. And what did sweet Molly say? Molly: Daddy? Mr. Gentilella: Yes? Molly: Buy me North Korea! (Mr. Gentilella shrugs smiling about that.) Mr. Gentilella (singing): When Molly says... Molly: Buy! Mr. Gentilella (singing): It's like a battle cry. And when Molly says... Molly: Mine! Mr. Gentilella (singing): Well, I've jelly for a spine. And if Molly said... (She gets down on her knees and begs.) Molly: Please? (She does a puppy face. He lifts her back up and ballet dances with her.) Mr. Gentilella (singing): I'd know it was a tease before a... Molly: More! Mr. Gentilella: A... Molly: Now! Mr. Gentilella: A... Molly: Out! Mr. Gentilella: A... Molly: Mine! Mr. Gentilella: A... Molly: Fetch! Mr. Gentilella: A... Molly: Buy! Mr. Gentilella (singing): And when she finally falls asleep, we pray and say "Amen!" (He picks her up in his arms.) Mr. Gentilella (singing): 'Till tomorrow when it all begins! (He puts her back down again. She does a final ballet move and sings.) Molly (singing): Again! (He does the ballet move with her and joins in.) Mr. Gentilella (singing): Again! (They stand still in their position.) (Scene: Pirruccello Home) (It was morning in the next day. Nonny wakes up and the family surprise him blowing party hooters. They all wear party hats. A banner hangs up on the wall which says "Happy Birthday, Nonny!") All: Surprise! Mr and Mrs. Pirruccello: Happy Birthday, Nonny! (They give him a birthday present.) Mrs. Pirruccello: This is for you. Nonny: Thank you! (He takes it.) Mr. Langoustine: Can you tell what it is? Can you tell? Nonny: I think I can guess. (He opens it up and it's a Grouper bar. A Whipple Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight.) Nonny: A Grouper Whipple Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight! Sandy: That is your favourite, isn't it? Nonny: Yes. Martin: Well, aren't you going to unwrap it? (Nonny starts to unwrap the wrapper.) Dot: I can hardly watch. Mr. Langoustine: I can't breath. (He looks inside the bar.) Martin: Well? Dot: Is it? Sandy: Is it? Mr. Langoustine: Is it? (Nonny opens it up and looks disappointed.) Nonny: No. (He sighs sadly. He looks at the chocolate bar and smiles.) Nonny: It's still a Grouper bar. It's still chocolate. It's the best birthday present ever. Thank you. Let's share it. (He hands it to Mrs. Pirruccello who doesn't take it.) Mrs. Pirruccello: You have it, Nonny. Nonny: I'll eat it slowly. Last year, I had to make a birthday bar last for 6 months. Maybe I can make this one last a whole year! (The news comes on again. Nonny puts the chocolate bar down on the chair and quickly sits on the bed holding the aerial. Mr. Pirruccello hops on the bike again and pedals harder. The announcer sits in the newsroom with a picture of a Golden Ticket marked 4.) Announcer: Breaking news! We have a fourth Golden Ticket winner! Upon who use infant brows that gave fame on these several golden tickets itself this time? To find out, let's go straight over to our chocolate news reporter, Mayor Sundae. (The world spins and the camera zooms into California.) (Scene: Pool Garden) Announcer: Mayor, where are you? (The Mayor is in a swimming suit in a rubber ring with her microphone in a swimming pool at a garden with a diving board. The garden has palm trees too. With her is a man, lady, and two bodyguards which are standing around someone. In the background are hills with big white bold letters which say "SHASKAN.") Mayor: I'm in California, Announcer. Where lady luck has landed in the lap of local gum celebrity, Oona Shaskan. Here's her father. Mr. Shaskan, would you like to make a statement? Mr. Shaskan: As a matter of fact, I would. (Mr. Shaskan, Mrs. Shaskan, and the bodyguards start to dance in a jazzy move. He starts to sing.) Mr. Shaskan (singing): What kind of music do you love? All: Pop! Mr. Shaskan (singing): We all are vultures if the culture's... All: Pop! Mr. Shaskan (singing): When you want Daddy, what you call out? All: Pop! Mr. Shaskan (singing): And speakin' of daddies, I'm the paw! All: Whoo! Mr. Shaskan (singing): Who has a little darlin' with a million dollar jaw! All: Yeah! Mr. Shaskan (singing): And when she gets a-chewin', ain't no way she's gonna... All: Stop! Mr. Shaskan (singing): This little star'll make your... All (singing): Jaws drop! (As Mr. Shaskan introduces someone, a 13 year old girl comes out waving her arms in the air. The girl has olive skin and purple hair in 2 little pigtails. She stands on the diving board.) Mr. Shaskan: People of the world, allow me to introduce a little lady who is royalty of the highest order. She's The Double Bubble Duchess. She's my daughter and her name is, well, her name is... (The girl with purple hair starts to rap and sing. The people dance to the beat.) Girl with purple hair (singing): Well, my name is Oona Shaskan and I like gum. I chew so good it's made me the sensation I've become. For over half a year, well I've been blowing this bazooka. It's fruity, not nutty, like that stupid girl Molly. You'll find my competition are in traction or on crutches. And that is why my title is The Double Bubble Duchess! (They all dance a hip-hop style doing a cat walk.) All (singing): The Double Bubble Duchess! Oona: Uh-huh! All (singing): That's her sticky claim to fame! Oona: That's right! All (singing): She's always on the bubble! Oona: Yeah! All (singing): And so file it, Oona Shaskan's the name! Mayor: Oona, your addiction to chewing, where did it start? Oona (singing): Well, it started as a baby 'cause I talked a mile a minute. My mama thought my mouth would stop if she put something in it. No matter what she gave me, I could chew with inspiration. I started breaking records with my dental dedication. (Mr. Shaskan puts sunglasses on Oona.) Mr. Shaskan (singing): It seems she would chew anything she got within her clutches. Oona (singing): And that is why my title is the Double Bubble Duchess! All (singing): The Double Bubble Duchess! Oona (singing): The Double Bubble Duchess! All (singing): That's her sticky claim to fame! Oona (singing): It's my fame! All (singing): She's always on the bubble! Oona (singing): I'm always on the bubble! All (singing): And so file it, Oona Shaskan's the name! Mayor: Oona, what we really want to know is how did you get your ticket? (Oona flips the piece of gum in the air and it lands back in her mouth.) Oona (singing): When, I, heard about the contest, I joined the chocolate war. I may love chewing gum, but I like winning even more. I bought a Grouper Bar, and through the wrapper, started slashing. I won a Golden Ticket! All (singing): And the cameras started flashing! Oona (singing): So now it's seems I'm famous, I'm all over the TV. Olivia Wahler! She's as jealous as can be. The movies are all calling and the networks are pursuing. I bet my Dad could even sell this juicy fruit I'm chewing! Mr. Shaskan (singing): There's gold in them there molars. All (singing): And everything she touches. Oona (singing): And that is why my title is the Double Bubble Duchess! All (singing): The Double Bubble Duchess! Oona (singing): The Double Bubble Duchess! All (singing): That's her sticky claim to fame! Oona (singing): It's my fame! All (singing): She's always on the bubble! Oona (singing): And let me tell you, I love to snap, I love to chew, and when I'm done, it's on your shoe. I'm never gonna stop, POP. Um, I heart gum! (She chews a piece of chewing gum as she dances around.) All (singing): The Double Bubble Duchess! That's her sticky claim to fame! She's always on the bubble! Oona (singing) I'm always on the bubble! All (singing) And so file it, Oona Shaskan's... Oona (singing): Yeah, yeah, yeah! All (singing): The Double Bubble Duchess! Oona (singing): The Double Bubble Duchess! All (singing): That's her sticky claim to fame! Oona (singing): Your stickly claim to fame! All (singing): So don't you give her any trouble! Oona (singing): Cause let me tell you I'm here to pop and stake my claim. Mr. Shaskan (singing): It's in the cards. (Oona gets out the gum and Mr. Shaskan stretches it long.) All (singing): Yes, Shaskan's the name! Woo! (They all put their hands around Oona who is still chewing.) (Scene: Pirruccello Home) (The break comes on the TV.) Sandy: What a beastly showoff! Dot: If she's got classes for entertainment these days, someone wouldn't probably watch. Nonny: 4 Golden Tickets gone. (Nonny crosses out the fourth Golden Ticket. There's only 2 left now.) Martin: Only 2 tickets left. Mr. Langoustine: It doesn't seem fair. Dot: Some kids have all the luck. Nonny: I didn't want to win a Golden Ticket anyway. It's only a factory. It's a stupid factory full of machines! Who wants to see that? (Nonny walks away angrily and sits on the chair. Secretly, he feels guilty about what he just said. Mr. Langoustine looks stern about what he said.) Mr. Langoustine: Now, look here. That's quite enough of that kind of talk. I remember what Lord Nelson said to me in the Battle of Chamkaur. He said, "Langoustine, remember, no matter how bad things seem, there is always a char. Dot: A char? Mr. Langoustine: He met a chance, but he got shot before he could have a save. That's not the point. The point is... Martin: The point is that Nonny's got no chance. Sandy: Martin! Martin: I'm sorry, Sandy, but it's true. If Nonny can't find chocolate, he can't win a ticket. That's a plain fact. It's not good getting his hopes up. (The news come back on. Nonny gets up from the chair and grabs the aerial and sits on the bed. Mr. Pirruccello goes back on the bike and pedals much harder as he can ever pedal.) Martin: You see, I told you so. (The announcer is at his newsroom with pictures of people around the world hunting for Golden Tickets in Grouper bars.) Announcer: Oh, Grouper! What chocolate whirlwinds have you unleashed upon the world? Crazed children bust the sweets. Greedy adults began tearing wrappers for them. The whole world gringing at the desperate hunt for the last Golden Tickets. It's not so much the apocalypse has the achocalypse! Not so much... (The Mayor appears by a house.) Mayor: Breaking news, Announcer! Announcer: You're breaking my news, Mayor! Mayor: We have another Golden Ticket winner. Announcer: Chocolate heaven! (The world spins and the camera zooms into New Jersey.) (Scene: Living Room) Announcer: Mayor, where are you? (The Mayor is in an orange dress with her microphone as she stands in a living room. A lady is there standing in front of the sofa and a man sits on a chair reading the newspaper.) Mayor: Announcer, I'm in Suburbia. Lady: Hello, hello, hello! Welcome. My name's Doris Gordon. Ah, cups on doilies please. This is my husband Norman. (Mr. Gordon stops reading.) Mr. Gordon: What? (He goes back on reading the newspaper.) Mrs. Gordon: We have a prepared statement. (She begins to sing.) Mrs. Gordon (singing): Oh, welcome to you gentlemen, and ladies of the press. How wonderful to share this day with you. You've traveled far and wide, don't be shy, please come inside. I've plates of petit-four and cheese fondue. The reason that you've gathered is to meet my little boy. The hero of the good old USA. So, if you're all strapped in, let the press conference begin. Little angel, do you have something to say? (She then moves from the sofa. A 10 year old boy with peach skin and blue spiky hair gets up from the sofa who has been playing a videogame. He starts to go wild.) Boy with blue hair: Bang! Bang! Futuristic rodeo! See Captain Knuckleduster hang em' on high! Take your hard-drive, boot em' up! For a cyber shoot em' up! This is the life, now die! (Mrs. Gordon laughs and settles the boy down. He sits back on the sofa and continues playing his game.) Mrs. Gordon (singing): Oh, Gil is just high spirited. That's what the doctor said. He's just a mini version of my spouse. (Mr. Gordon stops reading his newspaper.) Mr. Gordon: What? (He goes back to reading.) Mrs. Gordon (singing): And they said it was a phase when he set the cat ablaze. (A cat meows angrily and hisses.) Mrs. Gordon (singing): But the authorities request that little Gil not leave the house. And so, we let him sit at the computer day and night. He's promised me that he won't ever budge, 'cause things went from bad to worse. When he chloroformed that nurse. Darling, tell the people what you told the judge? (Mrs. Gordon tries to take the game console away from Gil, but he snatches it from her and starts to go wild again. He bounces around on the sofa.) Mrs. Gordon: You're it! Gil: Hack! Hack! I sacked the Grouper mainframe! I'm Captain Knuckleduster! I'm a super spy! Cracked his password 'goldenstar!' Never had to buy a bar! This is the life now die! (He goes back to playing the videogame once again.) Mrs. Gordon (singing): It was just a childhood prank when he stole that German tank. But we never wish that we had had a daughter. Medication sets us free. One for Gil and two for me. And at 6, I pour a shot of mommy water! (She pats Gil softly on his head. He frowns as she does that.) Mrs. Gordon (singing): Well, it has been a pleasure having you inside our home. To see he's just a little boy at play. And though I break out in the sweats, when we hide his cigarettes. We've got him down to just two packs a day. And now we'll go to Grouper's where he'll make some brand new friends. I pray to God he fits in with the gang. But if there is no TV, it'll be like World War III! (She looks at Gil nervously and he looks at her thinking it's time to go wild again.) Mrs. Gordon (singing): But for now I'll let him go out with a... (Gil goes wild again and stands on the sofa with cool moves.) Gil: Bang! Bang! Been playing on for 50 hours! Watch Captain Knuckleduster make the losers cry! Mrs. Gordon: You can bet for sure this kid'll win! Gil: Mommy, where's my ritalin? This is the life now die! (Gil goes back playing again sitting on the sofa. Mrs. Gordon quickly rushes by Gil before he does anything stupid.) Mrs. Gordon: Thanks for coming! (Gil presses buttons on the game console as he plays on his videogame.) End of Part 2. Recap As Nonny does his homework, he decided to do a letter for Mr. Grouper requesting for some inventions he can make for him and his family. After he was done, he made it in a paper aeroplane and threw it out the window as it flies into the night sky. The next morning, Mrs. Pirruccello came back from her night shift and has bought a newspaper she found from the bus stop. When the grandparents read their favourite pages, Nonny saw the headlines and showed them to his family. They read that Mr. Grouper is holding a competition on winning a trip to his chocolate factory. 6 Golden Tickets are hidden in 6 Grouper bars, and if anyone finds them, they can win a trip to the factory lead by Mr. Grouper himself. As Nonny thought that he could get a Golden Ticket by getting a chocolate bar for his birthday every year, he learnt from his parents that his dad lost his job. Mr. Langoustine points out that Nonny must get a chocolate bar for his birthday, and he saved up some money for it. Nonny also promised that if he gets one of the Golden Tickets, he will take Mr. Langoustine to the factory with him. As they get out a homemade TV, they find out that the first and second Golden Tickets have been found in Bavaria by 2 news reporters named the Announcer and the Mayor. They were found by 2 gluttonous twins named Goby and Deema Imani. Their parents feed them all food they love eating. Later on, the third Golden Ticket was found in England by a spoilt girl named Molly Gentilella who is also a talented ballerina. Her father claims that he ordered his peanut shellers to wrap every chocolate bar until they found a Golden Ticket. The next morning, it was the day of Nonny's birthday. His family gave him a Grouper bar for his luck on getting a Golden Ticket. But there was no Golden Ticket inside, so he decided to keep it for a whole year. Meanwhile, the fourth Golden Ticket was found in California by a young Hollywood celebrity named Oona Shaskan. Later on, after the news talk about people all over the world who are on the hunt for Golden Tickets, the Mayor announced that the fifth Golden Ticket was found in Suburbia. This time, it was found by a wild and hyperactive boy named Gil Gordon. He plays videogames all day long, as his mother explains about his hazardous activities. Category:Stories